Never Again
by Mom2abntb
Summary: Written for Booth Express July Challenge. Rated T b/c of mild adult insinuations...and b/c I'm afraid to rate it K or K plus. Apologies for duplicate first line.


Special Agent Seeley Booth sat on the wooden bench watching the Carousel go around

Special Agent Seeley Booth sat on the wooden bench watching the Carousel go around. Sighing loudly as his phone rang, he grabbed it out of his FBI jacket. Booth answered, not hiding the irritation in his voice.

"Look, Booth, I'm sorry," Brennan said, and Booth expected her apology to melt the indignation he was feeling but it didn't.

"You know what, Bones? We have this same conversation every time you insult my religious beliefs. You always call and apologize and then I always forgive you because that's what friends do," Booth said, exasperated with the whole thing. "I just wished you'd let it go. I believe in God and you believe in science. The end." Booth looked around at the parents gathered at the exit gate for the ride as Bones rambled on. He did a double-take when he saw a beautiful blonde standing near the front dressed in blue jeans and a turtleneck.

"Listen, Bones. I'll call you back," Booth said and flipped the phone shut, as he was still pretty angry with her. Then Booth walked up to the woman; she had her back to him.

"Tessa?" he asked and she turned around, smiling warmly at him.

"Booth," she said and gave him a hug. "It is good to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well. You look great," Booth said, shooting Tessa a watered down version of the charm smile. The original was always reserved for Bones.

"As do you, Booth. After that night when you came back from vacation, I never thought I'd see you again," Tessa stated, her eyes scanning the children that were now coming through the gate. She suddenly felt nervous in his presence…and seeing him again dredged up old feelings.

"One of these yours?" Booth asked, side-stepping the question-laced comment. Tessa nodded and then lit up as a bouncing little girl with blonde pigtails ran up to her. Scooping the child in her arms, Tessa turned once again to Booth.

"Agent Booth, meet Charity, my daughter." Booth took the little girl's outstretched hand and kissed it softly.

"Nice to meet you, Charity," he said, glancing from the little girl back to Tessa. "She's beautiful and looks just like you." Tessa tried to suppress the blush she felt rising in her cheeks.

"Thanks," she said, glancing around at the other children. "Is Parker here with you?" Booth shook his head.

"Rebecca has him this weekend," he replied. "Want to grab some coffee? Catch up maybe?" Tessa looked at Charity and then back at Booth, thinking it over.

"I guess I could. But I can't stay long. Rob, my husband, will be home from work soon," Tessa said, looking into Booth's chocolate brown eyes, eyes a person could get lost in. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Ok. I'll meet you in a few minutes. Royal Diner?" he asked, as they started walking towards the parking area. She nodded and then waved as they separated.

Once inside the Suburban, Booth leaned back against the seat. Tessa. What were the odds that he'd see _her_ again?

--

"So what have you been up to Seeley," Tessa asked, forking a tomato out of her salad. She'd dropped Charity off with her nanny on the way over. He thought back over the last five years before continuing.

"Well, I'm still with the FBI and working with Dr. Brennan," Booth answered, taking a bite of his pie. _Sad_, Booth thought to himself, _I__ can sum my life up in one sentence_.

"I'm sure that is still as rewarding as ever," Tessa replied, sarcasm evident. Booth glanced at her and half-smiled.

"You mean, Dr. Brennan? Yes, she is still a pistol, that one," Booth agreed, and then continued. "But I think her rough edges are softening a bit. She still has the uncanny ability to get under my skin, though." Tessa chuckled. "How's married life?"

"It's great. Rob takes very good care of me and Charity. I couldn't ask for a better husband," she replied sadness apparent in her tone. Booth picked up on it but didn't know whether, or how, to pursue it. He didn't have to think about it long as she immediately continued. "Booth, I'm so glad I ran into you. I've thought about you everyday since we broke up. I think the 'what-if' is eating me up inside."

"Tessa, you are a happily married woman with a beautiful daughter," Booth admonished, feeling a little foolish for inviting her to coffee now. "Why do you think about me?"

"Booth, we had the real deal, you and me. Why can't we have that again?" she replied with a hint of desperation in her tone.

"I just outlined the reasons," Booth whispered, putting his elbows on the table and leaning in so they wouldn't be overheard. Tessa leaned into him, their faces inches from each other.

"Come on, Booth. One more time…for old time's sake?" Tessa questioned, brushing her lips against his before he could jerk back. She still had her eyes closed when he did finally pull away. Getting up, he threw some bills onto the table to cover their check. Anger pulsed through his blood. Tessa looked at Booth with annoyance.

"You of all people should know I'm not that kind of person. And I'm sorry, Tessa, but I don't have those feelings for you anymore," Booth declared, walking out.

As he walked by the front of the diner, he noticed she was still sitting in the booth, her head in her hands. He felt sorry for her, pitied her even. But no amount of charm could ever convince him to jump into bed with a married woman.

In the parking lot, Brennan leaned up against the driver side of the SUV, anger evident on her face. Booth smiled as he made his way to her, realizing that the only woman who he fully trusted with his heart was mad at him...again.

When Tessa finally left the diner, the pair was in a heated discussion. But all Tessa could see was her past...and feel immense regret. She'd let Angela's insinuations so long ago ruin something beautiful between she and Seeley. And now, watching them, she knew she'd never have a chance like that again. And she cried…all the way back to her brand new Mercedes.


End file.
